


Coffee.

by BarPurple



Series: Mollcroft for the win [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Insecure Mycroft, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly's new relationship is going well, really well. It was foolish to think Sherlock wasn't going to try and throw a spanner in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanannB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanannB/gifts).



There’d been a new spring in the step of the British Government for the past ten days. Mycroft was clearly happy, a fact which a foolish backbencher had thought to make a joke of. The man rapidly discovered that being happy didn’t render Mycroft unable to unleash his supernatural observational skills and sharp tongue. He’d put the man in his place with a few well-chosen words all whilst not lifting his eyes from his mobile phone, the smile caused by the text he was reading never leaving his face. The grapevine of Whitehall quickly decided that Mycroft happy was just as terrifying that Mycroft angry.

Due to schedule pressures the only real date Molly and Mycroft had been on was that first lunch, but not a day had gone by when they hadn’t been in touch via phone calls and text messages. Molly sent him riddles and word games throughout the day; he sent her funny cat pictures.

Sherlock’s promise to be nice to Molly only lasted four days. When he found out that his brother was being an arse in the morgue Mycroft sent Molly a picture of teenage Sherlock during his Goth phase. Molly had replied with a slightly blurred snap of Sherlock, beetroot red and obviously fuming. Sherlock had behaved himself for the rest of the day in the lab, which was the result that Mycroft had wanted when he sent the picture in the first place.

Mycroft had expected quick retribution from his little brother for that stunt, but it hadn’t come. He really should have known better than to expect Sherlock to let the incident go unanswered. He also should have known that Sherlock would pick his and Molly's second date to cause him maximum embarrassment.

 

“Molly. You looked wonderful.”

Mycroft rose from the table to greet her with a kiss to her cheek, before holding her chair for her. As she took her seat, a flash of nerves twitched across her features. Mycroft took a fast glance around the elegant dining room and realised that Molly was the brightest dressed woman here. Her green dress stood out against the current fashionably muted tones of the other diners. He took his seat and reached for her hand.

“May I take a picture of you later? I’d like my tailor to make me a waistcoat in that exact colour.”

Molly flushed happily at the subtle compliment and nodded. Any concerns about her choice of dress for this evening evaporating. The other patrons faded into the background as she focused on Mycroft and they fell into easy conversation. The bubble of privacy broke as they were contemplating the dessert menu. Mycroft aimed a frown over Molly’s shoulder as somebody approached their table. 

“Sherlock? What are you doing here?”

“I happened to be in the area. It would appear I’m just in time to join you for a drink, since you won’t be having desert.”

With that Sherlock grabbed a nearby chair and plonked himself down at their table. Mycroft gave a small shake of his head to the waiter who was discreetly hovering close by ready to eject the interloper if required. He found himself admiring the way Molly took Sherlock’s intrusion in her stride by saying;

“Actually we were going to order a pudding.”

Sherlock stretched across the table and helped himself to Mycroft’s full wine glass.

“Tut-tut brother mine. You really shouldn’t use Molly’s sweet tooth as an excuse to break your diet.”

Molly wondered for a second if Mycroft was diabetic and was only indulging her desire to try one of the fabulous looking deserts out of politeness. She blinked at the warning tone in Mycroft’s voice as he said;

“Drop it Sherlock.”

“Come now Mycroft, you can’t think that Molly will put up with you all chubby. She’s already generously making allowance for your age.”

Molly frowned. She disregarded the snipe about Mycroft's age as silly younger brother teasing. Sherlock’s nasty mocking words about his weight crossed the line. Mycroft was obviously biting his tongue in order not the rise to his brother’s cruel baiting. As far as she was concerned Mycroft had no reason to be anxious about his weight, but it was clearly a sore point for him and she was furious that Sherlock was trying to use it to embarrass his brother in front of her. She’d be damned if Sherlock was going to sour their wonderful evening and he was an idiot if he believed she wasn’t going to make him pay for it.

She reached across the table and took Mycroft’s hand with her own. He turned his gaze from his brother and she saw the tension melt into a shy smile as his eyes found hers and he threaded their fingers together. She returned the smile confidently and turned to Sherlock, her shoulders defiantly set as she sweetly said;

“Be a dear and get the bill would you Sherlock. I’ve decided to skip dessert and take your brother back to my place for ‘coffee’, if you know what I mean.”

She gave Sherlock a suggestive wink and almost cheered out loud as he choked and spluttered on his pilfered wine. Nobody wanted the mental image of their sibling getting lucky, but Sherlock’s reaction was satisfyingly extreme. The wide eyed look of surprise on Mycroft’s face as she rose from the table and gently pulled on his hand was endearingly cute and reassured her that this revenge wasn’t a huge mistake.

“This is only your second date! Nice girls don’t have… relations on a second date.”

Molly chuckled at Sherlock’s inability to say the word ‘sex’ in the same context as his brother. She leaned down towards his ear, her voice low but loud enough for Mycroft to hear;

“Your brother is so sexy he brings out my naughty side.”

With that Molly pulled Mycroft from the restaurant leaving a gapping and stunned Sherlock in their wake. When they reached to cool night air Mycroft tugged her hand and twirled her back towards him. His hands rested lightly on her waist, so they were close, but not pressed against each other. He felt a thrill of joy as she stepped in closer, her hands settled on his chest, her thumb toying with the edge of his tie. He licked his lips as he gazed down into her smiling eyes.

“Was what you said true, or just for my brother’s discomfort?”

“Both, but I don’t want to pressure you into anything. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

“With your permission, that can be corrected.”

Molly’s little hand tentatively reached up to touch his face and Mycroft leaned into her touch for a moment before dipping his head and softly meeting her lips. For a blissful second he simply savoured the feeling of her warm lips against his, then he felt her mouth move against his and he threw himself into the dizzying sensation of kissing Molly. 

Mycroft thought he heard somebody huff in distaste and stomp away down the pavement, but as Molly’s fingers brushed the back of his neck he found himself unable to give a damn about the opinion of some anonymous passer-by. It was the urge to see Molly’s face the caused him to break away from her. The sight of her enlarged pupils and flushed wet lips made his heart flip with desire.

“I definitely don’t want to be a nice girl when you kiss like that.”

“Well, you did mention something about ‘coffee’.”

Molly bit her lip then took a deep breath. Mycroft readied himself to be politely rebuffed. Molly was a nice girl after all and he wasn’t going to rush things and risk spoiling their growing relationship. He would be happy to escort her home and share a goodnight kiss on her doorstep.

“White, one sugar, so you know for the morning.”

Mycroft’s surprise caused him to blink hard. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and called for his car.

 

The next morning found the British Government making coffee, white with one sugar, in Molly Hooper’s little kitchen. Mycroft was waiting for the kettle to boil, idly stroking the ears of Toby the cat when heard his text alert. It took him a moment to locate his suit jacket and retrieve his phone. Toby fussed back under his free hand as he leant against the kitchen counter and read the text.

_I put the meal on your account. And the selection of desserts I sampled. - SH_

_Please refrain from inflicting your public displays of affection on me in the future. – SH_

Ah, so the huffing passer-by outside the restaurant wasn't as anonymous as he'd thought. Much to Toby’s displeasure Mycroft stopped petting him in order to type his reply

_Had you not crashed our date you would not have had to witness anything. – MH_

_In deference to your request, I shall warn you that I’m dropping Molly off at St Barts on my way to the office this morning. After I’ve picked up a clean suit from home. – MH_

_Far too much information, Mycroft! - SH_


End file.
